


Sleep Schedules

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bedtime, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tony Works Too Much, steve needs his tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony.” Steve repeated, resting his hands on the edge of the desk Tony sat at and leaning forward to press a gently kiss into the line of Tony’s hair. “Bedtime.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Schedules

**Author's Note:**

> Woo it's been like 6 months since I posted anything. Oh well, enjoy!

“Tony.”

The voice from the doorway was disapproving, with just the smallest note of amused. It belonged to Steve, who stood idling at the entrance to the workshop, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. “You said you’d come to bed-,” He paused, glancing at his watch. “Four hours ago.”

Tony was only half paying attention, which was usual for him when he knew he was about to be lectured. After a moment’s pause, when Steve’s silence had made it clear he was still waiting for a response, Tony spoke. “Yeah. Be up in a sec.” He promised, fully intending to do no such thing.

Steve rolled his eyes, stepping forwards into the room. “No way. This time, you’re coming with me.”

Tony’s voice was stubborn, he still didn’t look up. “I’m working.”

“Uh huh.” Steve nodded, stepping forwards till he stood behind his partner, peering over Tony’s shoulder. “It can wait.”

“No, it can’t.” Tony lied, still focusing entirely on his work.

“Tony.” Steve repeated, resting his hands on the edge of the desk Tony sat at and leaning forward to press a gently kiss into the line of Tony’s hair. “Bedtime.”

Tony glanced up at him, flashing a quick smile. “Five more minutes.”

“Yeah right.”

“Two more minutes?”

“I’ll carry you if I have to.” Steve threatened.

“That’s no fair.” Tony complained, continuing their banter to stall for time, turning his attention back to the repulsor he was fiddling with.

“You barely slept last night.” Steve reminded him, a touch of concern in his tone. “Please?”

“I’m fine.” Tony muttered, waving a hand at the collection of used mugs that sat on one side of the desk. “Coffee.”

Steve frowned. “Caffeine is not a replacement for sleep.”

“Works pretty well.” Tony shrugged.

“You need to sleep.” Steve stated bluntly. He leaned down again, bending his head to gently kiss Tony’s jaw, pulling away before Tony could return the affection. “Let’s go.”

Tony set his project down, turning the chair to the side in an attempt to catch Steve’s lips before he pulled back. His smile was more of a smirk, his tone teasing. “Convince me.”

“Come upstairs and I will.” Steve retorted.

“No. Here.”

“Not happening.”

Tony’s smirk grew; he reached up and gently cupped Steve’s jaw. “C’mere.”

Steve brushed Tony’s hand away, standing fully. “Tony. Upstairs. Now.”

Tony rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair as he turning again to his work. “I’m busy.”

Steve scowled, grabbing the back of the wheely chair Tony sat in and tugging it back from the desk. “I wasn’t kidding about carrying you.”

Tony made no attempt to retrieve the project from the desk, settling back and looking up at Steve. “Never thought you were.”

“Well-,” Steve leaned down, sliding one arm under Tony’s knees and the other around his back. He hoisted him up so Tony’s head rested against his shoulder, carrying him bridal-style. “There. You should have just come when I first asked.”

“You carrying me is hardly punishment.” Tony retorted smugly, leaning happily against him.

“Fine.” Steve snapped, starting to lose his patience. “I’m putting you down. You’re walking.”

“If you put me down, what’s stopping me from staying here?” Tony argued with a smile.

“I am. Just-,” Steve carried him towards the door and out of the workshop, scowling forwards. “Shut up, you’re going to bed.”

“Mm.” Tony responded, his smile growing to a smirk as he raised a hand, running it along the line of Steve’s jaw as he was carried towards the bedroom.

Steve leaned away from his touch, still annoyed with Tony’s resistance. “Cut it out.”

“Make me.” Tony cooed, tilting his head against Steve’s shoulder so his lips met the other man’s neck, beard tickling soft skin.

Steve forced himself not to acknowledge the sensation that sent a shiver through him. “Don’t do that.”

“Mm.” Tony didn’t stop, if anything the kisses became more aggressive, he pressed his slightly open lips against Steve’s jaw line.

Steve scowled, turning so he could shoulder the bedroom door open. “You smell like sweat and workshop. You’re not getting anywhere near the sheets till you shower.”

“Mm, sounds good.” Tony purred, his lips still roaming over Steve’s neck.

“No, just you.” Steve replied with a smirk, carrying him towards the bathroom. “Next time, get up to bed on time.”

“That is cruel and unusual punishment.” Tony replied indignantly as Steve set him on his feet at the bathroom door. “You promised.”

“And you promised to be asleep by 11.” Steve retorted, not looking back as he went to the bed.

“If you’re asleep when I get out-,” Tony started, it was his turn to scowl. “I’m going right back down to the workshop.”

“No you aren’t.” Steve replied as he sat momentarily at the edge of the bed, pulling the white t-shirt he wore off. “And I won’t be asleep.”

“Better not be.” Tony replied with a huff, stepping into the bathroom and starting the shower, not bothering to close the door.

Fifteen minutes later, when Tony exited the bathroom, Steve was fully asleep, lying peacefully under the blankets, eye lids barely fluttering.

Tony sighed, tugging on a fresh pair of sweatpants and black undershirt, and crawling into the bed next to him as the lights dimmed. He pulled Steve’s arm over him, curving his body against the super soldier’s, the light from the arc reactor muffled by the thick blankets he pulled almost to his chin. As much show as Steve made about Tony needing his rest, he knew half the reason for the captain’s insistence was for the comfort another body next to his offered. Sharing warmth, sharing existence.

Besides, he would get back at him later, he thought with a smirk as he started to drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, toss me a comment or any suggestions you have for other stony stuff I should write :D


End file.
